The Darcy Pride
by Pyshcodelic-Pixie
Summary: Lizzy & Darcy are just married. Mrs Bennet is driving the Bingleys mad. Col Fitzwilliam is hitting on Lizzy and there are a load of interfering relatives & family feuds chucked in aswell. Let the mayhem and mischief begin!
1. A not so usual morning

_Hi everyone, this is my first fanfic about Pride and Prejudice. I've done my best to write it it Jane Austen's style but heck...it aint! Please leave reviews on it and any suggestions are welcome:D:D:D even critisicm. One more thing A friend me bought me a book for chirstmas which contained letters from Jane Austen to her niece Fanny about P&P, and it had the names of Colonel Fitzwilliam's relations! So I ended up rewriting my story... Please don't copy it or claim this as yours. Thanks alot! Enjoy..._

* * *

**The Darcy Pride**

Fitzwilliam Darcy stood at the window of his study, watching his wife run back to the house. He smiled, walking into Lambton and back was her favourite morning pastime. Fitzwilliam looked at all the papers on top of his desk. They could wait. With that his walked out of the room followed by his faithful Labrador Reggie.

A cheerful tune filled his ears as Fitzwilliam entered the music room. His sister Georgiana was sat at the Piano Forte as usual. Fitzwilliam went and sat down opposite Georgiana. He listened to her before she finished her piece and came too sat by him.

"Brother?" Georgiana asked.

"What is it Georgiana?" Fitzwilliam asked tenderly. He smiled at her.

"Where is Elizabeth? I mean I had wanted to ask her abut something." Fitzwilliam took her hand in his.

"I saw her just going into the courtyard." Georgiana relaxed and hugged her brother. Fitzwilliam again smiled. His sister had been jittery about a lot of things since Ramsgate but with Elizabeth's help she was starting to gain confidence. Just then Elizabeth burst in the room and collapsed on the chaise longue before letting out a deep sigh. Fitzwilliam smiled. "I take it you've been rambling through the countryside once again?" Elizabeth looked at him and grinned. She then stood up and straightened her dress.

"Indeed I have my dear husband." She walked over to where Fitzwilliam and Georgiana were sat before sitting next to them. Georgiana then turned to her.

"Where did you walk to?" She looked genuinely interested.

"Only into Lambton and back." Georgiana seemed satisfied before picking up a small book and flicking through the pages. As Fitzwilliam put his arm around Elizabeth, she leaned into his embrace. Fitzwilliam looked down at his wife. How content he was! In Fitzwilliam's eyes his life was perfect, hi Elizabeth was perfect. Seeing a certain look in her eye he asked slyly

"What did you buy this time?" Elizabeth pretended to be affronted.

"Nothing my love. It was all a bit drab." Fitzwilliam was satisfied.

"May I ask what took you so long to come up into the house? You were already entering the yard when I looked out the study." Georgiana glanced up briefly from her book. Elizabeth looked up.

"May I ask to what these questions are tending? O if you must know Mrs Reynolds insisted on the maid neatening out my hair, for apparently I looked positively wild!" Fitzwilliam's eyes had a mischievous glint in them.

"Well I think you look completely charming when others think you look wild." Elizabeth grinned

"O, I know you do." She closed her eyes and leaned in to kiss her husband on the lips. When she broke away Elizabeth and Fitzwilliam gazed at each other.

"Don't you ever think that I pollute the shades of Pemberley, as Lady Catherine so quaintly put it?" Fitzwilliam went suddenly serious.

"I've never thought that in my whole life Elizabeth." He looked at her earnestly. She laughed.

"I was merely teasing you and quoting our favourite Lady Catherine. But I am very glad indeed to hear you do not." Elizabeth sent him a quirky look

Fitzwilliam shook his head and smiled which he rarely. Georgiana peered at them with interest. She hadn't seen her brother smilesince before their father dieadShe could easily tell how in love they both were. There was absolute happiness in herbrother's eyes and that look she could hardly remember. Why she must have been but a babe when he could have had that look. Elizabeth smiled at her young sister-in-law

"I do beleive I'm in love with you Elizabeth Darcy." Fitzwilliam smiled as he waited for a statement that could be akin to his own.

"And so you should Fitzwilliam Darcy!" Elizabeth grinned before turning to Georgiana. She watched Georgiana read through her new book which had just been sent from France.

"Well, Georgiana what a to-do. I seem to have been neglecting you gracelessly." Georgiana looked up from her book and smiled.

"I don't mind Elizabeth. I'm so happy for you and my brother, no amount of loneliness could ever vex me." Elizabeth nodded in understanding. They all sat in silence for a couple of minutes until Fitzwilliam got up to pour a glass of port. Elizabeth turned back to her sister-in-law.

"Would you like to take a turn around the room Georgiana? The latter nodded in consent. Together they stood up and as they passed Fitzwilliam, Elizabeth stuck her tongue out briefly at him, and he in return rolled his eyes.

As they walked slowly around the room, arm in arm,Elizabeth whispered to Georgiana.

"What do you think we should do for you brother's birthday?" Georgiana looked completely confused.

"Fitzwilliam's birthday? I have no idea it was even soon!" Elizabeth and Georgiana stopped in the corner, Elizabeth glancing over her shoulder to see her husband watching them with an impish look on his face.

"Neither did I till we were signing the wedding license. It has our birthdates on it and when I saw your brother's, I felt most guilty. I think you, Harriette, Kitty and I shouldhold aparty for him in town. Not a large one, just close friends and family." Georgiana smiled and agreed.

"What have you got him?" Elizabeth grinned, looked back across at Fitzwilliam to check he wasn't likely to join them soon before turning back to Georgiana.

"Look." She slid her hand into her pocket and pulled out a miniature of herself and Georgiana. Georgiana seemed pleased.

"It's beautiful, I don't remember sitting for it."

"Harriette painted it for me when we were at Matlock earlier this week." Georgiana nodded. "I've spoken about it already to your cousin." Elizabeth and Georgiana then continued to walk around the room.

"When is Fitzwilliam's birthday?"

"A fortnight tomorrow."

"So soon. How old is he?"

"Would you believe me if I said eight in twenty?" Georgiana was amazed.

"Never absolutely. Is he really? O you must be teasing,but then again, I dotrust you completely so he must be." Fitzwilliam then got up and walked to them. Elizabeth turned to Georgiana and said in a hurried voice. " Will he not be very displeased with a party? He's not had a celebration since Lady Annedied." He was then almost upon them.

"It is likely he will. O Lord, we best change topics." Georgiana was about to saysomething. "Not a word Miss Georgiana. Not a single word" She then turned to Fitzwilliam and smiled pleasingly "And here is the handsomest man in the Empire, as we have bother just agreed." Georgiana nodded in ready agreement. Fitzwilliam had no idea what his ladies had been plotting.

"Shall we adjourn for lunch, as I can see the council havefinished placing their judgement." Elizabeth smiled at her husband's sarcasticremark.

"Umm yes, that would be very pleasant." Georgiana replied in a hesitant voice, not entirely understanding her brother's words. Elizabeth seeing her dilema spoke to Fitzwilliam

"Must you talk in riddles Fitzwilliam, for we are but mere women who cannot think on the same level as a man so great as yourself?"

"Pray do not cast yourself down. You are well aware it is only your influence that makes me speak such Elizabeth."Georgiana watched the exchange in horror at first but then seeing the playful manner in which they spoke soon relaxed. Mrs Reynolds then came into the room and scolded them for their lax behaviour before quitting the room muttering about youngons' today. When she was well out of earshot. TheDarcy's all grinned at eachother before they all burst outlaughing. When they were quite recovered Fitzwilliam offered each of his ladies an arm which both parties gladly accepted. The Darcy's then proceeded to quit the grand parlour at a leisurly speed. Fizwilliam commented to them both. "As the dear Colonel would say, Cast not your pearls among swine!"

* * *

_Harriette is Colonel Fitzwilliam's younger sister. Lady Harriette Fitzwilliam. I knew he had a sister but I only found her name recently in the book I mentionded at the top._

_The Colonel is of course Colonel Montgomery Fitzwilliam. People have started calling him Richard for some reason so I checked this and it is definately Montgomery...You'll see in future chapters I've shortened it to Monty, I think it has a charismatic spark to it which corresponds to his nature._

* * *

_Well there it is folks, Part 1 complete. Sorry it's so short. It's just I couldn't find a good way of linking this with the next scene. Please R & R:D_


	2. A rather Elevating Luncheon

_Hey, thanks for the reviews! I agree the name Fitzwilliam is a bit eww but I just couldn't picture Lizzy calling him William or Will. My image of Darcy is Colin Firth (aka. 1995 P & P) not the new one..he's butt-ugly! sorry to people who like him!_

_The idea that inspired this chapter was that all Darcy's relations were Earls, Viscounts, Lords and Ladies so I just had to get him up there with the best of them! And in the end it fits in very well for a scene with Mrs Bennet ;). All ideas are welcome:D:D And do any of you think I should include Lady Catherine later on in the story just to spice things up a bit?_

* * *

The dining room door clicked shut as the butler entered hold a sliver with calling cards and letters on. He then placed the tray by Elizabeth and bowed.

"The mail ma'am." Elizabeth put her cutlery down by her plate and took the letters off the tray and read through the names. She then handed Georgiana one and her husband his.

" Thank you Smythe. That'll be all for now. We shall call if you are required."

"Very good Mistress." Smythe then bowed to Fitzwilliam before leaving the room. Fitzwilliam took a sip of bordeax wine before turning to his wife. Who was opening a thick letter eagerly.

"Who have you received messages from today Elizabeth?" Elizabeth looked up at him before sifting through the assortment of mail, before proclaiming,

"Well I have a calling card from John Marlborough and his sister Isabella. Asking us to dinner while they're father is in town. Then there is one from Mrs Glasscock paying her respects. Did you know she's American?" Fitzwilliam shrugged. Georgiana continued to be engrossed in her letter. "The old lady who runs the cloth shop in Lambton has left me a note asking if I wanted anything orded before she goes to the Lakes for advent, but I'll deal with that later perhaps. I have more than enough fine gowns as it is." she was interrupted by her husband

"Too many gowns! No wife of mine could ever have too many fine things." Elizabeth smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Then there's a lot of a various messages from various busybodies but I shant trouble you with the details." Elizabeth took a bite of her food. Fitzwilliam did the same before returning to their conversation.

"Have Mr and Mrs Gardiner replied to your letter about having them to dine when we go to town? Elizabeth picked up a letter from the middle of the pile and opened it. She read it briefly before answering.

"Yes, they would be delighted. That is good is it not Georgiana?" Georgian looked up and nodded.

"It is good Elizabeth." Fitzwilliam looked at his sister and spoke.

"Who is your letter from if I am permitted to know, for you've not spoken all through the meal!" Georgiana smiled and put down her letter. Elizabeth raised her eyebrows for it was not usual for Georgiana to be excitable.

"I've received a letter from Miss Bennet." Georgiana's smile increased, Elizabeth however was slightly perplexed.

"My sister Kitty?" Fitzwilliam listened in interest.

"Yes, the very same. O dear. Do I need to explain?" Georgiana sighed and sounded slightly tired and strung out. Elizabeth took hold of her hand and smiled reassuringly at her.

"I'd like to hear about it, but not if you do not wish to share it. That's your letter, it's contents are private, unless you have a husband who reads them " she shot a sly teasinglook at Fitzwilliam, who was watching the intercourse with delight. It had always been his dearest wish to see the love of his life, Elizabeth and his baby sister Georgiana, to at least get along agreeably as friends, but he'd never dreamed of them forming such a tight bond as sisters.

The three continued on in this way for a little while before Fitzwilliam opened a letter that had come from his uncle, the Earl of Matlock. Elizabeth laughed and refolded her letters before continuing to eat her food. She then remarked keenly to her new sister.

"Well Georgiana all we're waiting for now is for Monty and Harriette to arrive then we can set of for Hertfordshire on the morrow." Georgiana smiled.

"O yes Elizabeth, nothing in the world could keep me."

"Well I'm most prodigiously pleased to hear it! " Elizabeth turned to her husband beaming, but the smile soon dropped from her face when she saw Darcy whose handsome face was filled with shock while he was reading the letter. "What on earthcould bethe matter Fitzwilliam?" Fitzwilliam stared in silence at the letter before shooting his eyes to her. His mouth hung slightly ajar.

"I've received a letter from my uncle, he writes to bear some news." Elizabeth got up from wear she was and came and knelt next to her husband and took hold of his shaking hand. She stared up into his chocolate eyes. He sighed.

"I, that is we for it affects us all." He looked down at his suprised wife.She'd never heard him speak without his normal caramel fluency"How can I tell you when you know how bad I am at expressing myself on important occassions?" Elizabeth rested her head in his lap. Fitzwilliam regained his composure.

"I've been made a peer!" Elizabeth jerked her head up and stared at him in disbelief, Georgiana dropped her knife and fork- her eyes wide and mouth agape. Elizabeth was the first to speak. She got to her feet and walked away a couple of steps before spinning round, the feathers on her headpiece bending with the force. Her skirt whipped round and hugged her figure. She thought it over for a few seconds, trying to come up with different explanations then it dawned on her.

"I'm a Lady!" She grinned, her pearly teeth shining out. Darcy stirred out of his state of shock.

"Well yes and pray do not sound so mecenary my love forGeorgianais as well." Georgiana's eyes lit up and she blushed furiously but smiled sweetly. Darcy watched as his wife gazed over himself as if examining him. Before she flung her self into his arms.

"Oh Fitzwilliam!" They looked intently into each others eyes before kissing. When they broke apart Elizabeth smiled her beautiful smiled. Fitzwilliam started laughing which he rarely did. Georgiana watched her brother and sister happily. "Lady Elizabeth."the said mused over her words before grinning wickedly."Won't Mrs Bennet be pleased." Darcy groaned.

"No doubt she will rattle on about it to all of England for years." Elizabeth got up off the floor and sat on her husband's lap. She began to play with one of his dark brown curls.

"You are so good Fitzwilliam, forbearing my family." Fitzwilliam smiled.

"Such forbearance is easy when the reward is you." His eyes were filled with love and admiration. Elizabeth glanced at Georgiana who had gone back to reading her letter. They looked at each other before he suddenly said "I love you Elizabeth!" she blushed slightly before replying.

"And I you, and I you." She kissed his forehead before getting up and sitting back in her chair next to Georgiana. She turned to the latter.

"Well what a to do Georgiana. Your brother has told us this much yet he has still not filled us in. Are you not as eager as I to know what our full title is?"Georgiana nodded eagerly.Elizabeth then furrowed her brow and turned to her husband. "Do not peers have full titles, for example Lord of such and such a place?" Fitzwilliam nodded. "Well sister?"

"O yes I would very much indeed!" They then turned their attentions to Fitzwilliam who arched an eyebrow.

"Very well, very well. I suppose I shall have no peace I I give in" She smiled, his wife and sister looked at him expectantly bitting her lip so as not to burst out laughing. "Don't laugh Elizabeth! For you my love are Lady Elizabeth Darcy, Viscountess Rivers of Pemberley and Matlock. Georgiana I would assume you are Lady Georgiana of Pemberley and Matlock. They sound well do they not?" Elizabeth for once in her life was short of words.

* * *

_Well what did you think? No dont tell me...leave a review instead of 'private messaging' me as some people have. I love the ending of this...Lizzy speechless. hehehehehehehhehe. Sorry. Should I continue?_


	3. An Early Morning Muse

PART 3.

It must have been three in the morning when Elizabeth lay awake, in her husband's arms. Her head was against Fitzwilliam's chest, she could hear his heart beating. She shifted herself into a more comfortable position. Which awoke Fitzwilliam.

"Elizabeth?" he said sleepily. Elizabeth kissed his neck.

"Yes Fitzwilliam?"

"I wondered. Do you like the way our marriage has turned out? Elizabeth peered up at him.

"Very much indeed, I cannot imagine my life without you now!" Fitzwilliam smiled.

"How do you like you new title?"

"It is wonderful, but I was very content with being plain Mrs Darcy. That means more to me then wealth, property, even titles."

"Even this property?

"Maybe not so much this one! I could never do without Pemberley! Nor as much without you here next to me to keep me warm during the winter months! Heaven knows how much I love you, Georgiana and Pemberley." He leaned down and kissed her passionately.

"Monty and Harriette arrive tomorrow and then we leave for Mereton you know."

"Aye, I shall be glad to see Jane but not so very much the rest of society finding out about my new title. I am certain Mama will be very well pleased to have a vicountess for a daughter and fill find every opportunity to inform Lady Lucas" She laughed at her statement. "Who would have thought things would end this way?" Fitzwilliam looked at her.

"End? No, why, tis only just beginning." Elizabeth curled up closer to her husband. Fitzwilliam looked down at his precious wife with her dark brown curls arranged messily around her face framing her handsome feature. His heart swelled with pride at the sight of his wife.

"Elizabeth," Elizabeth looked up at her handsome husband longingly. "I love you." Elizabeth beamed inwardly at this small phrase with a huge meaning. A mischievous glint appeared in her eyes as she caressed his muscular chest.

"Do you know, I still don't think I'm tired." Fitzwilliam looked at her unbelievably. Elizabeth flashed him a mischeavious grin. Fitzwilliam raised an eyebrow.

"I thought we'd adequately reconciled that matter already this evening."

"No indeed! I think you are quite mistaken." Needing no further encouragement Fitzwilliam scooped Elizabeth up against him and started to kiss her passionately…


	4. A very agreeable Coach Journey

PART 4:

The door to the breakfast room burst open and a very pretty young lady tumbled into the room. Not needing to look up from her food Elizabeth said knowingly.

"Morning Harriette." Harriette went over and hugged her cousin in law from behind before kissing the top of her head.

"Morning Lizzy."As she had entered the room a good looking young man hurried into the room and grinned.She smiled at Georgiana before winking at Fitzwilliam. Her arms still around Elizabeth. She then released her new cousin and perched on the arm of her chair to Fitzwilliam's amusement and Elizabeth's vexation (for now she's never be able to finish her breakfast!).

"Well I say good morning all, shall we be off then?" Fitzwilliam got up and greeted his cousin. The Colonel in return embraced his cousin in a masculine clasp of hands and friendly gestures.

"In a hurry as ever Monty?" the said ignored his cousin's joke perposly.

"Have you breakfasted Monty?" Elizabeth asked. the latter took his sister's arm and replied in an out of breath voice.

"O yes, before we left Matlock." Elizabeth and Georgiana walked over to the party.

"I'm certain I shall be scolded by Mrs Reynolds! You both ran through the house like maniacs to be sure!" Harriette and Monty smiled inocently. Monty kissed Georgiana on the cheek before embarrassing Elizabeth and saying.

"My, my. You look more handsome then ever _Lady_ Elizabeth." Elizabeth smiled, but Fitzwilliam shot Monty or Montgomery as his proper name was a teasing warning look.

"I agree that my wife does look well. And I see you know about the elevation to a Viscount, you sly creatures."

"O yes, rub it in why don't you that you won her!" Both men started laughing and Monty clapped Fitzwilliam on the back. Elizabeth interrupted.

"Well we're all ready, shall we be off?" Everyone agreed and set off through the house laughing and joking. Mrs Reynolds-the housekeeper rejoiced in seeing the group of handsome young people on the rampage. The master's new wife certainly had brought Pemberley back to life.

Five minutes later the carriage had been loaded and the party were sat inside on their long journey to Hertfordshire. The merry crowd consisted of the new Lord Fitzwilliam, Lady Elizabeth and Lady Georgiana Darcy, Lady Harriette Fitzwilliam and Colonel Montgomery Fitzwilliam. They all looked very becoming rapped up in thick scarves, muffs and gloves made of the most expensive materials money could buy. They were all talking about their plans and hopes for this season. Not to mention the trouble they intended to cause! Well all save Lady Elizabeth, who sat silently contemplating a letter she was reading. Her husband noticed this and turned to her.

"Are you quite well my love?" Elizabeth looked at him,

"O indeed, I'm just reading a letter from my sister Mrs Bingley." Fitzwilliam's mouth made an 'o' shape and he turned to the other passengers in the carriage.

"One cannot expect three words strung together when Elizabeth is reading a letter from her Jane." Everyone laughed, Elizabeth meanwhile raised her eyebrows.

"Indeed Fitzwilliam." Fitzwilliam put his arm around his wife and she gladly snuggled into his embrace. Everyone turned their mind to their own activities for a while before young Georgiana commented.

"Lizzy?" Elizabeth turned to her sister in law.

"Yes Georgiana. What is the matter?"

"O nothing at all! Well that is to say, would it be possible to have Miss Kitty to stay with us in town? I mean only if that is agreeable to you!" Elizabeth laughed at Georgiana and proceeded to relate to her the plan of having Kitty to stay for several months at the least…

"And so you see Georgiana it is settled between Mrs Bingley and I that Kitty is to spend as little time as possible at Longbourne, as society is not, well that is- O to be quite honest the only unmarried men are either ugly & old or complete bores with no fortune. So Kitty is to alternate her time between staying with the Bingleys and us. Would you like me to be quite frank with you my dear?" Before the latter could reply her brother butted in.

"You always do my love, and I seem to be at the brunt of it most of the time." Elizabeth shot her husband a mischievous look before wittily replying to her husband's amusement.

"Have you ever wondered why Fitzwilliam" she then diverted her attentions back to Georgiana, who finally managed to say what she was going to before.

"Of course you may be frank! Long as it is not too unpleasant!" Elizabeth took a deep breath.

"The reason we want Kitty to spend least time at Longbourne as possible is because of our sister, Lydia Wickham." A flash of fear went across Georgiana's face, but Monty put a reassuring hand on hers.

"You see Lydia has already sent many invitations asking Kitty to stay with her in Newcastle and of course if persisted on enough my father would be forced to let her go. Which could end up in another scandal in the family, which would now effect the Bingleys and the Darcys. Plus the Fitzwilliams too! I hope you understand." Georgiana bowed her head before looking at her brother's wife earnestly.

"I do Elizabeth, and I wish to help in any way possible of preventing our families' disgraces and to help further Miss Kitty's horizons so to speak." Fitzwilliam's heart swelled with joy to see his sister make such a brave statement in the style of his wife! They rest of the twelve hour journey went by in remarkable joyfulness for all were eager to meet friends and relatives. At every inn they stopped at the family were received with the deepest respect for their status and given the warmest welcome.

It had just gone six when they arrived at Netherfield an hour before their set arrival. The weary group were happily greeted by Mr and Mrs Bingley as soon as they pulled up in front of the house. Fitzwilliam had barely had time to help his wife out of the carriage before Charles Bingley came bounding up to him and shook his hand vigorously. Many greetings and compliments were passed before the party entered the house. The Derbyshire group excused themselves to go and refresh for the Mereton Assembly was due to start in two hours.

When Lord and Lady Darcy were alone in their chamber Elizabeth dismissed the made who'd been arranging her hair and her headpiece for the upcoming evening. Fitzwilliam came over to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders before proceeding to kiss her lovely neck.

"You look very fine this evening Elizabeth. The latter smiled at him in the mirror.

"As do you Fitzwilliam! I declare that I've never seen a more handsome picture!

"You must be mistaken my love! Tis you who are the picture!" This passing of wits was soon interrupted by Lady Harriette entering and declaring

"You are both wrong, my dear cousins! I am positive that singularly you both look well but when together, well let me say there is no finer couple in the world! Surely your family will be astounded when they see you?" Elizabeth grinned naughtily.

"You read my mind Harriette. That is the plan." Fitzwilliam rolled his eyes as Elizabeth stood up and smoothed out her satin gown before taking her husband's arm and walking past Harriette who said.

"Lovely headpiece." She was answered by a very proud Fitzwilliam who replied in mock annoyance.

"I should hope so! It cost all of Fifteen Pounds!" Elizabeth thumped her husband's arm while Harriette laughed.

"Well! I had never thought you the extravagant type _Lady_ Elizabeth." Elizabeth smiled and eyed up Harriette's own adornment.

"Nor you _Lady_ Harriette!" They all then exited the room and met up with Monty in the hallway who was praising Lady Darcy's appearance to the heavens before he was reminded by her husband that she was _his_ wife. They all then went downstairs to where Charles, Jane, Miss Bingley and Mr & Mrs Hurst were waiting in the Entrance Hall. When Elizabeth and Fitzwilliam walked passed her, Caroline could find no snide remark to say. Jane came up to them and said happily,

"Oh Lizzy! You look so outstanding, majestic and oh so superior! Are you really the same witty and rather wild sister that left?" Elizabeth blushed as they walked out the front door and into the carriage.

"Jane please do not say such things! I am sure we are all aware tis you and you Grecian elegance that will be most admired." It was Jane's turn look be shy and blush. Charles Bingley then spoke to Georgiana.

"You look very well this evening Georgiana." Georgiana bowed her head and thanked him. By this point Monty had to have his part in the conversation.

"I must agree with Lizzy! Mrs Bingley looks absolutely ravishing in that get up where as our Lady Liz here… well what can I say." Elizabeth then whacked him very hard on the arm before hissing "Monty!" Montgomery grinned and kissed her cheek. Harriette rolled her eyes before turning to Jane,

"Do you see what Fitzwilliam, Georgiana and I must put up with Mrs Bingley?" she said quietly. Both looked at Elizabeth and Monty laughing and fooling around. Before Jane replied equally as quiet.

"I must say I do Lady Harriette." They looked back at the two.

"They are two peas in a pod. Do you not think?" Jane nodded in agreement before answering.

"Indeed, they are perfectly suited." The two continued to watch the two 'pranksters' fool around. Lady Harriette then frowned before leaning in close to Jane.

"I must say I wonder that Elizabeth married my cousin instead of my brother, did she never speak of any admiration of him? He did her." Jane glanced at her sister before replying.

"Yes, on many occasions. Tis a pity they did not for they look so well together and are perfectly matched in temperament." Fitzwilliam's eyes shot up before shooting to watch his cousin proceed to tickling his wife. A pang of jealousy went through his heart. Fitzwilliam sighed and stared out the window and hedgerows and trees went flying by. A couple of minutes later he felt an arm wrap round his and a warm head of dark curls rest upon his shoulder. His wife, his Lizzy. He looked down at her in contentment. It didn't matter what anyone else thought, he knew his dearest lovliest Elizabeth loved him. Both of the Darcy's then looked up simultaniously when Lady Harriette said exasperatedly.

"Lord how long is this journey going to take? The assembly will be gone and the rooms all locked up by the time we get there! Are you certain we have not gone wrong!" everyone laughed at her statement and Mr Bingley replied.

"Yes you ladyship, I am certain we have not gone wrong, why look! There they are now just up ahead. Shan't be long now." Elizabeth sat up leant forward to put a reassuring hand on Georgiana's own. The girl smiled in return. The carriage then pulled to a halt outside the assembly rooms, it seemed clear the grand party were slightly late for music was already sounding out for the upstairs. Bingley got out of the carriage first before helping Jane out, and then came Monty who didn't bother to hand his sister out but shot her a cheeky grin. Harriette muttered a curse under her breath. Monty then stepped back a couple of paces to help his young cousin Georgiana out of the carriage. She thanked him kindly. Fitzwilliam then got out of then carriage before taking Elizabeth's hand while she herself exited the carriage, he proceed to kiss her hand and take her arm in the crook of his. Bingley then stated to the group

"Well better late then never I suppose, shall we go in?" The Darcy's and the Fitzwilliam's went in first followed by the Bingley's. When in the door, a maid approached them to take their coats, she recognised Lady Elizabeth Darcy as a former Miss Bennet, but only just. She took the Lady's things before curtseying and taking the items to the cloakroom. In there she saw her sister, and said to her

"I've just seen the old Miss Lizzy Bennet! My I never knew how much two weeks could change a person! She was always a handsome creature to be sure but tonight has quite outshone Mrs Bingley who has always been acknowledged as the prettiest by far! She's so grand 'n' all now! Go look for yourself, I never seen so many jewels n fine satins in my life!" They both peered around the door just as the said person had taken her husbands hand and was pulling him towards the stairs, laughing and showing her pearly teeth.

"Yes indeed, to be sure!" replied the other.

The Netherfield party had made their way upstairs and there, standing by the door was an ageing man sat on a tatty chair with his wig askew. He was clearly dozing off at the time. Fitzwilliam cleared his throat. Nothing happened. He cleared it again a little bit louder, this aroused the man who looked up at them, when it registered in his mind who was before him, he jumped up and apologised profusely. He then saw Elizabeth and exclaimed.

"Why it's Miss Lizzy! I do beg your pardon, I meant Mrs Darcy. What could you be doing here? I thought that proud Mr Darcy had stole you away to Derbyshire!" Elizabeth laughed.

"Indeed he did Mr Dawson, but as you can see I'm a Hertfordshire lass, born and bred." She glanced at her husband. "So even the infamous Mr Darcy could keep me there for long." Fitzwilliam came up and took his wife's arm before turning to the man.

"Thank you indeed for your attention's to my wife though I believe you mistook her name…"


	5. An awkward Mereton Assembly

_Hey again everyone, thanks to the people who've enjoyed my story so far:D:D:D:D Hope you enjoy this next chapter. There are a couple of really funny bits. Not sure about the ending though. Oh well I suppose you'll just have to leave a review and tell me ;)_

* * *

The aged gentleman tapped hard three times on the assembly room floor to gain everyone's attention. The people standing around the edge talking turned their attentions to him. While the couples dancing did not. The Netherfield Party then entered. Charles and Jane entered first.

"Mr and Mrs Bingley of Netherfield Park." The music stopped and reluctantly the dancing partners stopped and nodded their head slightly. Monty and Harriette then decided to enter and see what Mereton society was like.

"Colonel and Lady Harriette Fitzwilliam, children of the Earl of Matlock" The occupants of the room didn't know who they were but they were the children of an Earl! So they all made a small curtsey or bow. Miss Kitty Bennet recognised the gentleman from Lizzy and Jane's wedding. She was on the way to tell her mama when Fitzwilliam, Elizabeth and Georgiana walked proudly into the room. Kitty stopped in her tracks. That was her sister that had just entered, but it didn't seem like the old Lizzy.

"Ladies and Gentleman, we are very honoured here tonight to have with us the Viscount and Viscountess Rivers," he gestured to Fitzwilliam, Elizabeth and Georgiana, at this Elizabeth's grasp on her husband's arm tightened but her composure did not change. "Lord Fitzwilliam Darcy, Lady Georgiana Darcy and our very own Lady Elizabeth Darcy!" the assembly was in a state of shock but bowed or curtseyed reverently to the newcomers. Elizabeth raised her chin defiantly though it could have been interpreted for pride. They walked smugly across the room towards Mrs. Bennet, Miss Kitty and Miss Mary Bennet. Elizabeth cocked her head slightly.

"Mama." Mrs Bennet was flabbergasted. The room then came back to life and the dancing restarted. The room was abuzz of talk of the Darcy's. Monty and Harriette were talking with Jane and Charles. Mrs Bennet didn't now what to say. Fitzwilliam excused himself and went to fetch the others. Elizabeth dropped her head.

"Do say something Mother, your making me feel uneasy." Kitty awoke from her trance and stepped up to Elizabeth and smiled genuinely.

"Lizzy! O god how I've missed you, she flung her arms round her sister and hugged her tightly, Elizabeth laughed. Kitty then whispered in her ear, "Don't leave me here with Mama, I'm begging you!" Elizabeth kissed her cheel. A thought popped into Mrs Bennet's over active mind.

"Well Lizzy, look at you! O so grand! O so handsome! Why, look at you gown! Tis satin and French lace is it not?" Elizabeth not seeing the relevance replied.

"It is."

"O and those jewels! They are _soo_ shiny." Mrs Bennet squealed while Elizabeth laughed in disbelief.

"Their diamonds Mama," Mrs Bennet squealed over and over with delight.

"Excellent. Oooo, you've got a tiara too!" Elizabeth ignored her mother's comment as Fitzwilliam returned with everyone else from their party. He offered his arm to Elizabeth who gladly took it. Jane then came forward.

"Mama, these are Fitzwilliam's relations, they've just been telling us about the most delightful stay with their uncle over the summer." Mrs Bennet looked wary of them. Monty smiled, bowed flamboyently and kissed Mrs Bennet's hand. Elizabeth was hard-pressed to hold in her sniggers.

"You must think us a dreadful show! Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Colonel Montgomery Fitzwilliam, though your daughter insists on calling me Monty," He shot a teasing look at Elizabeth who sent him a challenging look. He took his sister's hand and pulled her forwards, Harriette beamed at her cousin-in-law's mother. "this is my sister, Lady Harriette Fitzwilliam." The said curtseyed politely and asked after Mrs Bennet's health. Mrs Bennet, seeing these were very amiable people subjected them to a tale of how she suffers from her nerves but never complains. Elizabeth dragged Fitzwilliam away, and Kitty & Mary did the same with Georgiana. Elizabeth picked up to glass of punch and passed one to her husband, they then walked to the far side of the room, away from everyone.

"Insufferable woman! I'm sorry you have to be subjected to her idiocy." Fitzwilliam put his arm round his darling wife and smiled at her.

"Well, as I said not two days hence, tis an easy penance to suffer when the prize is you." Elizabeth turned her head slyly at him.

"Fitzwilliam Darcy! I hardly think that I am a prize! I am not one of you trophies to sit on one of your many mantelpieces!" They both laughed merrily. The onlookers who observed them were surprised by their open affection especially from that proud dissagreeable and utterly. Fitzwilliam then offered her his arm.

"Shall we go rescue my sister before the poodle gets her?" Elizabeth took his arm and laughed. They saw Georgiana stood quietly but her solitude was about to dissintergrate as Mrs Bennet was bumbling towards her unknowing victim.

"Yes, dearest Georgiana. I thought Kitty and Mary were with her." Fitzwilliam saw Kitty dancing and Mary being as solitary as ever. Poor Georgiana was being harassed by Mrs Bennet! "

"Make haste Elizabeth!" they rushed as fast as they could without giving the appearence of rushing through the crowd. When they passed Monty, Harriette, Jane and Charles, Elizabeth signalled them in the situation's direction. They excused themselves from talking to Mrs Long and joined Elizabeth and Fitzwilliam. When they reached Mrs Bennet and Georgiana, the poor girl looked quite petrified!

"Mama, have you told Lady Lucas about Lizzy and Darcy?" Jane asked sweetly, it dawned on Mrs Bennet, who rubbed her hands together and gave a laugh that sounded almost witch-like.

"Great God no! But I must! He he, o the look on her face! One daughter married to a clergyman, who's not even going to inherit our Longbourne," Elizabeth looked at Jane who mouthed that she would explain all later. "Whereas I have a daughter only 15 years old married to an officer! Another married to a gentleman of at least £5000 a year!" Jane put her hand on her husband's arm. "And finally! Another daughter married to a Viscount! O tis too much indeed!" Elizabeth gritted her teeth and kept tight hold of her husband lest he walk away. Mrs Bennet gave a last giggle before bustling along to the card tables so she could crow over Lady Lucas. Sir William Lucas then came along to offer his congratulations. Just when the Netherfield Party thought they'd escaped

"Well, well _Lady_ Eliza I thought you'd be attending balls at St. James Court by now instead of our humble gatherings!" Lady Harriette snorted. Elizabeth hit her arm. Lady Harriette, as was her nature replied before her dearest cousin.

"Sir, why go to balls _there_, when we dine regularly at the palace." Sir William looked on in awe. Lady Harriette arched an eyebrow at him before smiling and asking him how often he visited St. James'; Sir William was honoured to be addressed by a lady of such standing. So the Netherfield Party were subjected to yet another detailed but rather sleep-inducing tale of Sir William's. Thought to their relief he soon excused himself to go and fetch a drink and to speak with his daughter. Lady Harriette then approached her family. Elizabeth linked arms with her.

"Well done Harriette, you managed to bear Sir William Lucas for more than five minutes straight! A feat I have not done." Harriette grinned and lifted her chin.

"Well Lizzy, what can I say? I have a natural talent for mingling with people unlike that usband of yours." Both ladies laughed, Elizabeth's husband watched the transactions in delight. Fitzwilliam came up to his wife, who unlinked arms with Lady Harriette as he took her hands in his.

"Do you remember the last time Sir William congratulated us?" A smile spread across Elizabeth's face as she remembered the ball at Netherfield last year when the illusive Mr Darcy had asked her alone to dance with him.

"Yes Sir, he commented on how he'd never seen such superior dancing before." She put her arm in the crook of Fitzwilliam's.

"Well do you think we should oblige him just this once? That is if you can bear to dance with such a horrid man?" Elizabeth laughed.

"Horrid! O no I should say not! Lord knows how you vex me Fitzwilliam Darcy. But I would put up with a very good deal from you." He smiled, together they walked towards to dance floor. Elizabeth turned back to the others. "Come along then! The dance shall start in a moment!" The group rolled their eyes. Fitzwilliam partnered Elizabeth, Monty partnered Georgiana, Bingley and Jane were together, and Harriette was partnered with her older brother Edward who had just arrived, and rather unexpectedly at that! At the entrance of these grand people onto the floor all the other couples were overwhelmed and so exited it quickly. Elizabeth was amused by this and whispered in Jane's ear as the music began.

"Right then, this should be interesting." Jane smiled meekly at her sister and was about to reply but the introduction was over and the dancing began. Everyone stopped their talking and watched the Netherfield Party dance; the two sisters were separated by various turns and a figure of eight. Soon after Kitty joined in with some young clerk or the other and even Mary Bennet had looked up from her book to watch her sisters' gaieties. Elizabeth was enjoying herself thoroughly! All the spectators commented on the ladies' elegant gowns, Elizabeth's satin and French lace was talked about far too much. They commented on hairstyles and jewellery, once again Elizabeth would be embarrassed to know that mostly talk had been of her. People also commented on how well the former Miss Bennets' were looking. Elizabeth and Fitzwilliam met in the centre of the form and he took her hands in his, they then turned to the left and the dance took them round the edge of the group to the other side. As they past Elizabeth heard some remarks.

"I wonder is young Lady Georgiana is out?"

"Doesn't Miss Lizzy look very grand in her jewels?" Fitzwilliam smiled at his wife, they were nearing the end now. They soon heard Mrs. Bennet's 'fog-horn' voice over the crowd assembled.

"Well Lady Lucas what do you say now! Doesn't MY Lizzy look marvellous! Ha! Your Charlotte is married to a mere Clergyman, whereas my Lizzy is married to the nephew of your son-in-laws Patroness! But then again, who could be surprised! Lizzy is such a dear thing! I truly know no better creature." Elizabeth grinned at Fitzwilliam

"Her tunes certainly changed!" he raised his eyebrows "And how dare she disrespect poor Charlotte indeed!" her husband laughed at her rantings.

"And indeed poor she is." The couple were soon parted and now Elizabeth found herself dancing in Monty's arms. She smiled at him.

"Well this should cause a scandal don't you think?" Elizabeth frowned at her cousin-in-law.

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Monty grinned mischievously.

"Look how we are dancing my dear! We are at the rather outrageous part of this particular dance and I am holding you very close. I'm still waiting for Darcy you hit me round my head with a candlestick!" Elizabeth threw her head back and laughed hortily.

"I suppose we are, but my own Darcy would never do that! Besides I am rather enjoying dancing with you! I should do it more often!" Monty twirled his cousin around for the last time as the music was ending.

"Do you know this is the first time we have danced?" Elizabeth gazed into his amber eyes, and gently smiled.

"Yes I did."

"But it was not a formal dance as it was Darcy who took you to the floor!"

"Are you asking me to dance the next with you Montgomery Fitzwilliam?"

"Not only the next but the one after aswell! Unfortunately I shall have to ask that husband of yours!" He bowed and took Elizabeth's arm, Elizabeth shot him a playful grin. The crowd clapped as the couples left the floor. People started to watch the two still left on the floor talking, there was a definite spark between them and chemistry was there for sure. Those middle aged gossip whos' antics vexate everyone were already supposing the captivating new Mistress of Pemberley of having an affair with the dashing Colonel Fitzwilliam. A group of them were gathered and the punch dish when Kitty was walking past to reach her sister Jane and overheard the conversation.

"But then again who could blame her! She's got her triumph of marrying well, why shouldn't have some fun?" All the other's agreed with her, "and as we are all well aware that Darcy of hers is rather aloof and horridly proud _and_ disagreeable whereas Colonel Fitzwilliam is everything that is dashing and charming!" they all started giggling. Kitty froze in her tracks, her eyes searching the floor for answers, she stood there and watched as her sister finished the set with the Colonel. Then in disbelief she saw her sister Lizzy about to go onto the floor to dance a fourth with the Colonel so she rushed round the edge of the room trying her best not to run. She reached them just in time and grabbed her sister's arm before she officially entered the dance and dragged her to the wall of the room. Elizabeth frowned.

"What on earth do you think your playing at Catherine Bennet!" she hissed under her breath. "Monty and I were about to dance! We can't possibly do that now You've caused a scene! Well Done Kitty" she saw the latter's sorrow at being a nuisance and so could not stay angry at her sister for long. She looked away before turning back. "Well there is reason to your madness I dare say little sister." Kitty nodded her head in a slightly scared manner. The three of them walked away from the center of the floor.

"Yes Ma'am, I should hope so anyway." She stopped but her sister encouraged her to continue "People are beginning to talk." Elizabeth bit her lip and rolled ankles on the floor

"What could they possibly have to talk about?" Kitty did her best to hide her annoyance at her sister's denial of what she knew was coming about her.

"You and that Colonel Fitzwilliam. All the women are saying you are having an affair Lizzy!" Elizabeth's eyes shot to her husband and softened at the sight of him before looking at her dear friend Monty who was beckoning her to hurry up as the dance's introduction was almost over.

"Come with me." Elizabeth put a broad grin on her face and linked arms with her sister before walking over and officially introducing Monty to Kitty. Of course being the gentleman he was and on Lizzy's encouragement he asked Kitty to dance the next two with him. The two went to the floor. Elizabeth, satisfied strolled tiredly over to her husband who excused himself from his conversation and offered his Lizzy his arm. She gratefully accepted. The took a slow tun about the room.

"I thought you were going to dance another with Monty." Elizabeth clung to his arm tighter. The two headed towards the balcony. Elizabeth looked back over her shoulder at the Colonel longingly before replying. She cleared her throat slightly

"Yes indeed my love, I- I am tired I don't wish to dance anymore." Darcy furrowed his brow he was of course very concerned at Elizabeth's sudden change in nature. Five minutes ago it seemed she could have danced all night…and all the next day without stopping for breath.

"Elizabeth, are you quite alright?" Elizabeth stopped walking turned to watch if anyone was watching them. Luckily they weren't, so she thought. Jane had been observing her sister's actions discreatly. Elizabeth cocked her head and dragged her husband out onto the balcony out of the assembly's line of sight and hearing.

"I-I wanted to! It's just that," she whispered the next bit. It was surely not audible "they all think I am having an affair." Darcy shook his head.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you. Elizabeth?" She let go of his arm. She said this a lot louder.

"Urgh, for pity's sake Darcy. Can you not see it? Everyone in there, though you may be to stupid to know, thinks I am having an affair with your cousin. Do you know what that means? An affair Darcy!" She's marvellous when she's angry, Fitzwilliam thought. He looked lovingly into her chocolate eyes with his own and went to put his arms round her. She flung them away and stepped back.

"You don't even care." He made his decision in that split second and strode up to her took her into his strong arms and kissed her. She resisted at first but the love and intensity behind that kiss broke her hard shell and she replied to that statement the only way she knew how. They were in this same position when the music of the last dance ended and Charles and Jane came out looking for them along with Harriette and Georgiana. Fitzwilliam and Elizabeth clearly had not noticed them. Charles and those amiable people there looked at there feet or around them, or up above them. Lady Harriette however loudly cleared her throat and when the two reluctantly broke away they saw her standing with her arms crossed and tapping her foot. Young Georgiana looked quite shocked at her older brother's passionate behaviour. Darcy put his arm around his wife's shoulder. Just then Edward and Monty came out. Seeing the looks on people's faces Monty joked.

"Did we miss anything?" Everyone laughed. Edward smiled before looking at his pocket watch.

"Great God, It's well past midnight." He said under his breath. "Right then, shall we be off. We have a rather tedious journey in the morrow." Charles nodded in agreement. Fitzwilliam however did not like giving in to his eldest cousin.

"I hardly think it tedious Edward. Why my horses have been known to make the journey in half a day!" Edward laughed heartily. Fitzwilliam watched him in hidden contempt, his wife however knew that look and furrowed her brow. Fitzwilliam saw his wife and shook his hed slightly before whipering in her ear. "It doesn't matter. I'll explain later perhaps." Elizabeth sighed.

"Now, now little cousin. I don't think that's the way to behave infront of your charming wife." He kissed the latter's hand before walking away, followed by everyone else in their party. Fitzwilliam bore holes into his elder cousin's back with his steely gaze.

"Blaggard."

* * *

_ARGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. That was definately the worst chapter I've wrote so far. I really really REALLY hatealot of this chapter.I think it was the first one I wrote so I wasn't really very sure where to start with the story. I might delete this one, It all depends on how it fits inwith the rest! Tell me what you think!_

_I needed to bring Edward Fitzwilliam in soon because he has a key role later. But i did it v.v.v.v.v.v.very badly indeed! I'll need to write a flashback or something explaining why there is animosity between Darcy and Edward wont I? Oh, well. I'll write a prologue or afternote at the v.v.end, I'll update soon!. xxx_


	6. A Private Moment

_THIS SECTION IS STILL BEING WRITTEN SO NEXT TIME YOU COME BACK TO THIS STORY TO READ THE UPDATE MAKE SURE YOU CHECK THIS PART BECAUSE I'M STILL WORKING ON THIS BIT! THANKS…..I REALLY DON'T KNOW WHY I'M WRITING IN CAPITALS BY THE WAY!_

_Kyra3: I'm glad you like it……wow……I LOVE YOU!...  thinks I have a wonderful style! ;);)_

_Musafa: Hey! I like you as well!...  1st person to put me on their alert list:D:D_

_FutureFamousMovieDirector: You're another nice person too! Heck I don't know where this is going! writes helpful reviews:D_

_Knight Queen: I agree naughty, naughty Monty! Ye I needed Edward 1) because who is poor Harriette suppose to dance with? & 2) He's v.very important later on._

_White Camellia: I will update soon as I get over the next mountain of a chapter………your in for the long haul folks!  has a v.very nice penname!_

_Okky Dokky then. Everyone wanted me to update soon so here it is...I've not finished the next chapter yet so here is a quick private interlude between the two sisters... enjoy_

Elizabeth stood by the window looking at the scrawny birds soaring over the snow feathered landscape looking for a hint of food or for the weaker birds, a way to escape from the desolate place.

"I know just how you feel." She mumbled to nobody in particular. Elizabeth shivered. It certainly had got colder since she had arrived in Hertfordshire to day-before.

Her solitary reverie was interrupted by a light tap of knuckles at the door followed by Jane's shapely head peering around the doorframe.

"Lizzy?" Jane inquired of her sister. Elizabeth looked over her shoulder and smiled at her.

"Oh, please. Come in. Do come in." Elizabeth implored of her and walked up to the door and took Jane's hands in her own and pulled her in.

"I'm sorry Lizzy, I- I don't wish to intrude." Jane said sweetly. Elizabeth laughed.

"But your not my dear, dear Jane." With that Elizabeth kissed her sister's cheek and smiled warmly. They both laughed happily as Elizabeth sat herself down on the corner of the bed and looked to where the opposing wall joined the floor and smiled inwardly before looking up at Jane. "Lord…it seems strange to sit and talk…as in the old way." Jane was came and sat next to her sister and smiled.

"Dear Lizzy…" Elizabeth looked around her.

"So you recollect the last time we sat in this room?" Jane placed her hand on Elizabeth's.

"How could I forget? I was ill, in bed and you walked through the cold weather to come nurse me," Elizabeth looked up at Jane and their eye's met. Tender love evident in both the china blue pair and the chocolate pair. "You are truly good Lizzy." The said shook her head before standing up and swinging around the bedpost.

"I suppose we'd best be off then." Jane nodded in ascent before getting up herself, and releasing Elizabeth's grip of the bedpost.

"Could you please not break my furniture Lizzy?" Elizabeth beamed at her. Jane raised her eyebrows questioningly before Elizabeth drooped her head and tried to have a solemn face but failing miserably. She and Jane both burst out it a fit of giggles before the latter clapped her on the shoulder and walking of to the dressing table. She gathered something up in her arms and returning to Elizabeth. "I believe this is yours." Elizabeth sighed at stroked it before relieving her sister of it before holding it out by the shoulders and looking at it. The going away coat was made of gold satin lined with taffeta, lace and a silk inside. The glimmered and shined like the midsummer sun. Elizabeth then proceeded to put it on button it up, put on her matching bonnet and adjust the peacock feathers in the mirror.

"There. What do you think?" Jane clapped her hands together.

"Oooo, Lizzy! You look so beautiful." Elizabeth cast her eyes down. Before smiling at her sister. The loud echo of her husband's strong voice wafted up the stairs so Elizabeth turned to her sister.

"Thankyou, and so do you!" She hugged her sister. "I think we best go now or we'll be late for the Poodle…" With that Elizabeth made for the door, half skipping, half running. Jane furrowed her brow and said in a very confused voice,

"Poodle?" Elizabeth laughed out her reply.

"Mama! Oh, come on silly." The two had one last hug before quitting the bed chamber.


	7. A hard Adieu

_Sorry I took so long to update! I had the dreaded lurgy that is known as writer's block! But I hope this was worth the wait. Thanks must go to everyone who reviewed, there are to many to name! You are all so wonderful! If you have ay suggestions please feel free to give them! All constructive critiscm welcome! Compliments too!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

"Are there you Mrs Bingley. We were quite perplexed as to where you and your sister had gotten to!" Mr Bingley called to his wife in his usual cheery manner, as the two ladies eleganty made their way down the stairs. Colonel Fitzwilliam who had just appeared from the parlour from giving hi adeiu to Miss Bingley, saw his cousin's face light up as his wife came into view. He shook his head and smiled, that might have been _his _face lighting up had he only waited at the Collinses Parsonage a few moments longer. 

Harriette, seeing her brother's inner turmoil went over and gave him a questioning glance.

"Monty?" she asked in a tender voice, placing her hand on his arm. The said sighed, and seeing the Darcy's and the Bingley's groosed in their conversation replied to his sister.

"Oh Harriette, when I see our cousin's face light up with joy every time he see's Elizabeth it just reminds me had I only waited a few minutes longer that-" he stopped suddenly closing his eyes with obvious pain before opening them again. "No, I am done, and I won't so or say anything to her. I shan't spend any more time meditating on her. She is happy with her choice as is he, so I am content with that knowledge." He looked at himself in a mirror on a near wall. "Just look at me sister. What could I have offered her?" Harriette wen't up behind him and spoke in a stern but hushed voice.

"No more remorce, you are not only paining yourself my dear, but come, we must go to the carriage now. Surely the Bennet's shall lift your spirits." Harriette made towards the door which the other's had just quitted through. half way through she turned. "It hurt's to see you looking so forlorn." she spoke in a meloncholy, the feather's on her bonnet bobbing up and down. Finally with one last swoop he was gone from sight.

When outside the two Fitzwilliam siblings approached the other's where they could here Elizabeth comenting to Sir Edward in her musical voice.

"So you won't accompany us to my parent's estate? Surely Darcy hasn't spoke _so _harshly of them. I can assure you not all my relations are very silly." The cheerful group laughed merrily.

"Pray do not worry yourself cousin! I am afraid that I must go on to town to talk with that man Richards, I'm sure Darcy knows the one I speak of. He keeps house in Soho." Darcy furrowed his brow.

"What on earth possessed you to associate with the likes of him." his asked in a cold manner. Elizabeth wondered at his way of speaking with a cousin but once again thought it best to ask her dear Darcy about it tonight in town, when they would be alone.Bingley still had the same cheesy grin that had been on his charming face ever since his engagement to Jane. Dear Bingley, he would never learn! With that Sir Edward mouted his horse and bade them all farwell but on the promise they would dine together regularly in town. The Netherfield Party stood outside the carriage and waved till his bay horse was out of sight Then Bingley turned to them all, his smile slighty lessened.

"Well lets be off then. The sooner we go to Longbourn the sooner we can be leaving for town I dare say." He looked at his wife Jane for approval of his last quote, to which she nodded in agreement and smiled meekly. Soon all the other's had agreed, and in a flurry of of feathers and satins the gentlemen were on their horses ready to leave. The ladies were soon after settled in the carriage. trying to make room for the extra body who was to soon join their happy group. Georgiana though quite overwhelmed with the quickness of her relations went along with it agreeably. It had been settled on that they should ride in the Darcy Carriage for it was by far the largest barouche.

As it pulled out of the pretty Netherfield Drive Georgiana saw her brother wink at her sister-in-law through the glass and she in return blow him a kiss and a cheeky grin. Such simple gestures of love touched her heart. They were nothing like the overblown gestures of couples she had known before. Jane then commented to her young new sister.

"Why are you smiling so Georgiana?" Georgiana looked up.

"O it's nothing, I just feel I've come home at last." Jane looked to Elizabeth, who was watching her new sister adoringly before peering up at her leder sister. Georgiana was watching the Hertfordshire landscape with awe while Harriette was reading a worn book of sonnets. Jane seeing a pleasent opportunity to address Elizabeth pressed on.

" I'm sure everyone is anticipating your brief return Lizzy." Elizabeth raised her eyebrows.

"You must be mistaken, dearest Jane. I know full well that our Mother will only see my new relations and I as more mouths to feed and gloat over. Though luckily they are to sensible to befall prey to her whims." Elizabeth smiled teasingly at Jane, obviously old habits shall and always will die hard.

"True, Mama has often complained of your abadonment of you home." Elizabeth smiled broadly and rolled her eyes at Harriette who had peered up from her reading to see if they were being serious, but after reassurance went back to her sonnets. With her eyes twinkling, she turned back to her sister, to see Jane's eyes cast down.

"Our Father has missed you." All happiness dropped from Elizabeth's spritely features.

"I know Jane. I know." Elizabeth shifted away and faced out the window. Jane, unable to cause her dearest friend and sister grief placed her hand on Elizabeth's, and squeezed it gently.

"Can you imagine the look on Mama's face when she see's your new travelling pelisse?" Elizabeth's head slowly turned towards her, a micheaveous look written over it.

"_One _of my new travelling pelisses Jane." They both started laughing as they used to when they were young children.

"Oh Lizzy!"

A few minutes later, they had pulled up infront of Longbourn. As Elizabeth was furthest from the door, she could only watch as her resident family members came out the front doors waving handerchiefs and shouting greetings.Then, all too soon she saw her husband's handsome face as she was helped out of the carriage. Greetings and welcomes of every kind passed between them all. Mrs Bennet's shrill voice cut above all the rest.

"Oh my dear dear Lizzy! Look at your clothes! Your jewels! Ooo, those feathers! You are truly very grand my girl, but then show you should be! That Darcy, though he is horrid and dissagreeable is a fine catch. O a very fine catch indeed." Elizabeth made eye contact with her beloved husabnd and gave him a tiny, sympathetic smile.

"You are too kind mother." Elizabeth replied very dryly, with a tilt of her head. Mrs Bennet clearly hadn't taken any notice of it.

"Nonsense child! What are you talking about!" Elizabeth sighed a breath of relief when she saw that Jane, Kitty, Bingley and Darcy were guarding the Fitzwilliams from any embarressment. "Well, Lizzy that is a very fine barouche box there! You must be well pleased with your carriage. Ah, forgive me. One of your carriages." Elizabeh gazed lovingly at Darcy as she mused over it momentarily.

"Yes, I am very proud of _my _carriage." her mother shrieked with laughter and said they should all go into the house before they catch a chill. Wanting to be as far away from Mrs Bennet as possible, Elizabeth hung propriety, and waited till all the other's had entered before making for the door. As she did so, at a slow and steady pace, she felt the reassuring arm of husband slip round her waist and pull her close to him. As they walked Elizabeth rested her head on his shoulder, and sighed contentedly.

"I love you Elizabeth." Darcy murmed into her ear as they stopped before the door. Elizabeth drew his hand towards her lips and kissed it gently.

"You are too good." with that, they both entered the house and clicked the door shut behind them. Mr Bennet, who had been watching his favourite daughter and her choice of husband, through the window of his study smiled to himself. She was happy it was certain.

* * *

_to be continued..._


	8. A Disdainful Sister

_Hi again everyone, there are so many reviewers I don't know how to thank all of you! OMG I love each and every one of you! LOL! Read and Enjoy...O yeh review and go on my website and BECOME A MEMBER!

* * *

_

When Darcy and Elizabeth came through the large oak doors, the latter clicked it gently shut behind them. _(For it is commonly known that one would not want to let all the hot air out!)_ Darcy put his hat and cane on the table next to Bingley and his cousin's. One of the maids showed him where he could hang his overcoat. Elizabeth, as in her usual manner, just tossed her pelisse, casually over the back of a chair, and did not take her bonnet off. Jane came over to her and took hold of her hand, as though she were about to show her something of importance, but Mrs Bennet's booming voice came roaring down the passageway.

"Lizzy! Jane! Where are you both? Why are you not in her, with me?" The two mentioned, looked at each other knowingly. Jane rested her other hand lightly on her sister's forearm, before sighing and releasing Elizabeth's arm to reply to her Mother's whims.

"Here Mama!" as she was going over to her husband to usher him into the parlour Elizabeth thought she better say something as well, just to hush her mother for a few moments.

"Coming Mama!" she called in a dry voice. Darcy raised and eyebrow questioningly, his wife waved it off and shook her head. "Pray do not interrogate me Fitzwilliam Darcy. I am hardly in the mood to be irked." Elizabeth then took a deep breath and strolled over to Georgiana who was positioned by a rickety old hat stand in a shadowy corner. All the while listening every word Darcy mumbled to himself.

_"Aren't you always?" _ Elizabeth then sent her husband a challenging look, daring him to defy her. To which Darcy broke eye contact in defeat. Elizabeth, with a smug look of triumph written across her handsome features, winked at her sister-in-law, who smiled sweetly in return. Once again her Mother's voice graced their ear's with its hardly benevolent presence.

"Kitty, go and see what is taking Eliza so long to come into my presence! Is she to high and mighty now to snub her own mother?" Elizabeth sniggered as she and Georgiana returned to Darcy's side. Darcy brushed his lips lightly over her own. Then, Kitty's lean build appeared by the doorframe. Elizabeth looked as her as if to say, well? To which the younger merely shrugged her shoulders. She then looked at the other Darcy's rolled her eyes. No matter how much Kitty could try, she would never fully be rid of Lydia's vulgar habits, such as shrugging. Elizabeth then beckoned her younger sister over. Kitty scuffled along the floor before she stood before she stood before her sister. Elizabeth then turned to Georgiana.

"Georgiana, may I present to you my sister, Kathryn Bennet. Kitty may I present to you Lady Georgiana Darcy- my sister-in-law." Kitty then curtsied deeply to Georgiana and was acknowledged with a nod of the head from the latter.

"How do you do Miss Bennet? I've heard so much about you."

"And I about you your ladyship." Georgiana and Kitty then went quiet. Niether knowing what to say or do beyond polite civilities. "But pray call me Kitty." Georgiana smiled meekly.

"Very well, but would it be agreeable to you if you called me Georgiana" Kitty looked to Darcy and Elizabeth, who both nodded in consent, the later suggestively signalling to the parlour door.

"Very agreeable." Kitty then said her hellos to her sister and new brother-in-law, to which Elizabeth kissed her forehead, before going back to her mother. Elizabeth then gazed at her husband lovingly. Georgiana blushed and looked out the window at the snow-covered landscape. Elizabeth then turned to her husband

"Pray share your comments about my temper out loud my love." She declared in a daring voice, with her hands on her hips. Darcy shook his head in defeat, with his lips curled upwards.

"Nay my love, I would not risk it." Elizabeth laughed out loud.

"Twas you who once said that I am at least your equal if not superior in wit and intelligence." Darcy himself then had to laugh heartily. _(Readers may wish to note that he hardly ever smiled so to laugh out loud…)_Darcy then offered his arms to his wife and sister, which they gladly took. The three were heading towards the parlour door when their ears were attacked by the deafening sound of a fog-horn, that actually turned out to be Mrs Bennet

" ELIZABETH!" The said groaned. All of a sudden Mr Bennet's head popped out the library door.

"Ah tis you! Well it must be for only you, Lizzy can make Mrs Bennet scream and rave in such a manner. One might presume her to be a banshee. So pray go to your mother and silence that racket, or I'll have to bear her being in a right dudgeon all week!" With that he chuckled quirkily and closed his library door behind him. The three then continued towards the dreaded parlour door.

"Ready to face the enemy?" Darcy said in an deep voice. She grinned mischievously.

"No, but I am ready to face the poodle." She winked at her husband, who simply shook his head in mirth. When they reached the door Hill, the housekeep curtsied to the ground in front of them and opened the door ready to announce them. Not that they really needed it.

"Viscount, Viscountess Rivers and Lady Georgiana for you Ma'am." She said cheerily to Mrs Bennet. Who had been wafting about the room in her usual hysterical manner. Mrs Bennet sat down spellbound and looked up, as did Bingley, Jane, the Fitzwilliam siblings, Mary and Kitty, to see the tall, lean and grand figures of the Darcys before them. All three extremely handsome indeed and very finely dressed. Mrs Bennet gasped, and said in a raspy voice.

"Oooo, I feel my faintness coming upon me again. Kitty, fetch my spelling salts." Kitty, who was sat next to her mother, just looked in the other direction in disregard, she was obviously beginning to have enough of her Mother's mallow-dramatics. Mrs Bennet then went cross-eyed and passed out.

* * *

_If you liked it...leave a review...if you didnt, what the hl, leave one anyway!...O PLEASE GO ON MY WESITE AND JOIN IT! ITS _


	9. An Eavesdropper

_I want to say a BIG THANK YOU to everyone who has reviewed my story. I am sorry it has taken this long to update, but I've been inundated with work and I am suffering from writers block, so I am sorry if this chapter isn't any good. If anyone has any ideas for future plots then please email me! Well I better get on with the story! Ntoe to readers: When I say 'embrace' I mean hug, not kiss. If you read previous chapters and this one bearing that in mind it will make a lot more sense._

_

* * *

_Elizabeth tried to stifle her mirth to no avail, and burst out laughing. Tears coming to her eyes. Fitzwilliam merely averted his gaze in disgust wheres poor Georgiana looked quite horrified and hurried over in concern. Jane, who wassat close by, leaned over andrested the back of her hand on her mother's brow. 

"Is your mother going to be quite alright Mrs Bingley?" Georgiana asked, in a keen voice. Jane stood up and went over to comfort her.

"Oh yes my dear, quite alright." She then walked over to Elizabeth and lightly scolded her for findin humor in the situation before addressing Kitty, "I might suggest you get your trunk together and get organised before Mama comes around." Kitty nodded but kept looking at their Mother whilst Janethe other occuants of the room quit the room in a wave of hushed voices.

"Um, shouldn't we wait until she does regain conciousness?" Kitty asked, not sure what to do. Elizabeth, who was halfway out of the room strode over to her and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Am I to understand you really want Mama fussing and slapping all around you while you try and see if you've remembered everything for your first season in town?" Elizabeth had a micheaveous glint in her eyes and a impish smile on her face.

"No of course not!" Kitty returned sharply.

"Good." The two sisters then made for the door but Elizabeth noticed that Kitty gave their Mother one last look beforecarefully closing the door. "Do not fear child, we would hardly leave her unattended in such a state." Kitty gave a sigh of releif as Mrs Hill came bustling past with a box of smelling salts and a cup of hot tea.

OnceElizabeth and Kitty hadentered the hallway they saw Colonel Fitzwilliam making his way down the stairs carrying a trunk, with the initials K.B on the front, on his shoulder. They suddenly heard Harriette's comanding voice from above stairs.

"Montgomery Fitzwilliam, you will surely fall to your death!" The said placed the trunk by the doorand rolled his eyes and Elizabeth, who rolled hers in return. Lady Harriette then started up again her voice getting louder as she herself came down the stairs. "And if you do, you can hardly expect me to mourn the death of such annoying, irritating, pig-headed, insuffe-" She stopped as she saw her brotherbeing shielded from herbehind Elizabeth, who had her arms crossed and was tapping her foot. At the same time she saw Miss Kitty backing off into the shadow sof the Still Room doorway.She then came the remainder of the way mumbling to herself. "If anyone wants me I shall be in the barouche. **Not** to be disturbed." She grabbed her pelisse and walked of in a sulk. Once his sister was out of earshot Montgomery turned to Elizabeth.

"Thankyou. My darling Lizzy." the said grinned happily at him, and laughed in her musical voice. They clearly were not aware of Kitty's presence close by, eavesdropping on them.

"But of course! My dear sweet Monty, what use is it having a formidable reputation if one does not use it to the the people one loves." Montgomery kissed her hand.

"Indeed, how silly of me not to have guessed." Elizabeth played with large, rough fingers. Montgomery was touched by the act. Kitty however was shocked, and ringed her shawl between her hands in frustration."Pray what are your plans for Miss Bennet, Harrietteand the Bingleys whilst in town?" Elizabeth mused on that though for a moment.

"Hm...Well Kitty has been invited to live with us for the duration of her stay, and I intend to force- I mean invite the Bingleys on the way." Elizabeth flashed him a playful grin at her deliberate mistake, as he winked and walked away to collect his hat.

"What a delightful party Lizzy, and were I invited, I would accept immediately." Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"Yes Monty, you **are** invited." Montgomery grinned, raced up to his cousin-in-law, and embraced her enthusiastically. Elizabeth grinned and told him to release her lest she call her husband. She straightened her dress before looking at him questioningly. "Well?" The Colonel stroked his chin in mock reverie before dropping his hand to retake his fair relations.

"I accept immediately." He squeezed her hand before releasing it. Elizabeth clapped her hands together, her eyes lighting up in delight.

"Good!" The two stood in slience for a few minutes, listening to the rumpuss that was taking place up stairs. Elizabeth laughed, to which Montgomery raised his eyesbrows and shook his head. Seeing an opportune moment, Elizabeth address her new cousin very seriously. "Tell me, what sort of man is your brother Edward, for I have only had the pleasure of talking with him thrice since my entree into your family?" A crease appeared between Montgomery's brows as he thought.

"Well being the eldest son, he is a very rich sort of man with no proffesion and a high-born spoilt wife who cares only for fine satins and french-lace. And takes great delight in spending all his time in Bath with his wife or in Town. He is well known for his lack of skill at cards and at hte races and looses vastly." he tilted his head and laughed quietly. "Though I dare say he can afford to" Montgomery sighed before looking at Elizabeth. "Why do you wish to know?"

"Oh for no particular reason, I was merely curious. But pray continue." She said, looking at him through her lashes.

"Very well, Edward cares more for his horses than he does for his family I think, though he does do whatever Harriette tells him, but I believe that is only because she has the whit-band over him though I do believe he does care a great deal for her. What brother doesn't care for his only sister?"

"It's too long ago for me to remember what the love of a brother feels like." Elizabeth dropped her eyes. Montgomery took her hand his his much larger one

"Then I shall do my best to help you remember." He looked up as there was a collosal thud coming from the ceiling. "How odd, but moving swiftly on, is there anything else you require to know for your wish is my command?" Elizabeth laughed and playfully pushed him away.

"Monty!" he held his arms out.

"What? I'm being serious dearest Lizzy! I am at your disposal!" Elizabeth waved him off, but then it suddenly cacme to her.

"I see...Then pray you must tell me what is thehistory between Darcy and Edward? For I noticed his cold demeanour towards his cousin and Edwards overly gregarious attempts at civilty." Montgomery shook his head.

"For though I am at your behest, it is not for me to reveal that which my cousin undoubtedly would wish to tell you himself. I am truly sorry." Elizabeth looked quite vexed and pouted. Montgomery put a hand on her arm.

"I think your should talk to him when you are alone tonight." Kitty shifted ever closer to get a better look at the contact between them.

"That was my initial intention but I did not wish to cause him any more pain then I have done already since meeting him." Montgomery grabbed bothof her arms tightly and pulled her close till they were staring into each other's eyes.

"My dearest Lizzy! It breaks my heart in two to hear you speak such words! I have never seen anyone give Darcy such happiness as you have! It is true you may have caused him pain, but if anything it gave his pride the knock it needed! Now let me not hear anything further or I shall have to get Harriette to punish you! That sort of talk should be pronounced as blasphemy!" Elizabeth laughed soughety before flinging her arms around Montgomery's neck and kissing his cheek.

"Thank you, sweetest Monty! I do not know what I should do without you to comfort me." She then released her grasp of him. "You are a true brother to me." Montgomery blushed every so slightly and put his long, muscular arm around her shoulders.

"You really think so?" Elizabeth in turn replied in equal assurance.

"Aye! I could not imagine a better or a kinder one!" At that point Fitzwilliam Darcy and Georgiana appeared from the study shortly followed by Charles Bingley and Mr Bennet.

"Are there you two are! Jane is just upstairs preparing Kitty's toilette, for the child seems to a dissapeared!" Charles said in his usual gracious manner. Kitty then came tumbling into view.

"I'm here!" she burst out. Elizabeth frowned and pursed her lips.

"And how long have you been hiding there Miss Kitty?" Mr Bennet smiled at Elizabeth's mothering of Kitty. Kitty looked quite petrified.

"Um, I haven't been standing here, I've er...been in the still room! Yes, that's right the still room." Elizabeth looked at her husband who had his usual proud demeanour before looking back at her sister.

"How strange, considering it is the wrong time of year for tieing up herbs." Mr Bennet was thoroughly enjoying the situation whereas Kitty suddenly had a burst of coughing before looking at the clock.

"Oh, er yes...well. O lord! Is that the time, I must give Jane a hand with my things." She then made for the stairs, but she was beaten to it by seeing Jane gracefully walking down the stairs, shortly followed by a maid carrying a small trunk.

"There is no need Kitty, I have done it already." Jane smiled sweetly at her younger sister, before going over toElizabeth, who upon all these people entering the hallway had hastily removed herself from Montgomery's side. "Mama has regained herself, and Hill is still attending her in the upstairs Sitting Room. Elizabeth merely nodded.

"How is she?" Jane picked up Elizabeth's pelisse and passed it too her, and whilst doing up her own replied.

"Oh, she is quite well really, though she says her head is far to ill for her to bid you all farewell." Elizabeth screwed up her nose before walking over to the stairway and peering up. She then walked back towards her husband and did the buttons of his over coat up.

"It is cold out, I do not wish you cathing your death." She whispered, Fitzwilliam gazed lovingly at her.

"Lizzy?" Jane asked questioningly. Elizabeth sighed.

"If she thinks I am going to delay any further on her account she is most grevously mistaken. As much as I love her Jane, we cannot risk leaving the onslaught of the weather any later." Jane nodded and ushered everyone towards the Barouche, before kissing Mr Bennet on the cheek. Soon enough, Elizabeth and her father were alone.

"Well, well Lizzy, on pleasure boat again. Though this time I do not have your return to look forward to..."

"Papa."

"No, no. Pray do not say anything. At least I still have Mary's ignorance and silliness to tide me over till Kitty returns.Though I fear very much your Mother will drive me to an early grave with all her talk of french lace." He kissed her cheek before sending her away...

All too soon they had set off from Longbourn and before the day was out had arrived to the mayhem which was London...

* * *

_Please review...I'll try to update soon!_

_She has the whit-band over him means that she has something on him that he doesn't want anyone to know about._


	10. An Exasperating Question

_Note to readers: A lot of people have been asking me how Darcy could have been made a peer. Well, let me explain. Among aristocratic families it was quite usual for young men who had been to Oxford or Cambridge to go into the House of Lords, which is different from the House of Commons. As the name states it is a house full of LORDS and a title is usually needed to qualify. As you are all aware Darcy is a 'Mister', but it is still possible to enter the House of Lords if you have a titled relative to 'place' you, so it could be that the Earl of Matlock did such a thing upon Darcy's marriage. Also the size of your estate and income can place you among the hierachy. For exmaple a welathy landed gentlemen like Mr Darcy may become a peer of the realm whereas an impoverised baronet or earl may not. A peer of the realm is one who holds one title of nobility and the estate bestowed upon him, his direct ancestor or a family member by the monarch._ _Although other members of his family might be addressed by "Lord This" and "Lady That,"_ _none_ _of them are peers; their titles are all_ _courtesy, including his wife's (although she is usually called a "peeress"). Peers of the realmn can also be 'created__' at any time.__I was actually searching on 'Google' for some pictures from the 2005 Working Title Movie, but forgot to click Image Search, whatever keywords I typed in came up the Elizabeth Darcy, Vicountess Rivers 1602-1665, so that's what inspired to make that twist, also I felt sorry for Darcy being the only untitled one in the family, because even when Col. Fitzwilliam chose to marry his wife would be a Lady (his children probably wouldn't, if he stayed a Colonel). Another point to clear up is about Darcy's cousin is Colonel Montgomery Fitzwilliam (I found this name in a fact book about Jane Austen by an aquaintence, Diedre le Faye) and Lady Harriette Fitzwilliam is his sister NOT his wife. I knew he had a sister, but no matter where I looked, I could not find her name so forgive me for inventing one. I hope you all approve of the name 'Harriette'- I love the spelling of it! If you have any other questions concerning the story, feel free to ask!_

**The Darcy Pride**

**Part 8.**

As the fine Darcy Carriage wheeled it's way through the cobbled streets of Westminster, Elizabeth sat with her fingers entwined with Darcy while he sister Kitty had her pert nose pressed against the glass, gazing longingly at the parties she could see going on inside the houses. The Fitzwilliam siblings sat side by side, pleased to answer any questions the enthusiastic Miss Bennet had to offer. Fitzwilliam Darcy sighed, and rested his head atop of Elizabeth's, whose was lying on his broad muscular shoulder.

"What is the matter my love?" Elizabeth said in a hushed voice, to which her husband merely grunted. Which made her roll her fine eyes. Continuing in whispers, she tried many a tactic to bring him out of his stupour. In the end she gave up and began to make small talk.

"Well I declare, it looks like we are about to be caught in a bouwt' of fog Sir." her dark eyes twinkled. "Though I hope not, what would one do for a walk in the mornings. If we were at Pemberley, I should not have to worry!" Just then, a devious plan formulated in her sharp mind.

She took a few moments to formulate over how she was going to put her plan into effect, for Fitzwilliam Darcy, you must understand, was near enough her equal in intellegence and wit, so her task would not be a simple matter as with her Mother or sisters, or even her beloved Papa.

Fitzwilliam, also knew her better then any person and could decipher what she was up to by the tone of her voice, and on the odd occassion, the way she spoke her mind. It scared Elizabeth sometimes that two people could know eachother so well, but she was glad of it.

"I am pleased to be in town, there is something rather..." she started in her musical voice but was interupted by Fitzwilliam.

"You are?" His piercing gaze made Elizabeth's heart leap in her chest, the look he was giving her at that moment was almost one and the same as one he had given her many months ago when inquiring if she would always like to remain at Longbourne.

She smiled happily, although Fitzwilliam looked a bit guilty and felt he had been rude to his dearest lovliest Elizabeth. "Well, what I meant to ask was that do you really prefer London above all other places?" he looked at her earnestly.

"Good Lord no! Pray forgive me, for that was not what I intended you to think, I merely meant to imply that whilst in town we should be able to see the Gardiners quite often, and I do not prefer Town above _all_ other places, to be sure!" she said emphatically, but her voice sparkling with jest. Fitzwilliam's face flickered with a glimpse of a smile, before he leaned in closer and continued to speak softly in her ear.

"Indeed, and you also seem to have mistaken my intentions..." he said in a voice barely audible, "for I thought you intelligent enough by far to recognise my meaning. When I spoke other other places, where else on God's Earth could I mean other then Pemberley..._our_ home." Elizabeth giggled.

"Oh Fitzwilliam, you are a very silly creature," she whispered, shaking her head, "pray what can you be on? _Our_-" her voice faltered, as it dawned on her what he had just said. His shining eyes never broke contact with her fine ones. He would have leaned in and kissed her, there and then, had not Kathryn Bennet's voice broken their reverie. So he contented himself with laying a soft kiss on her forehead.

"O la! Look at the size of that house!" Kitty squealed, "Is it not the largest thing you have ever seen? It is easily three times larger then Pervis Lodge, I should say!" she said, sounding quite pleased with her assumed knowledge. The others all leaned in to get a closer look at the house she was pointing at. Harriette and Monty soon sat back. Fitzwilliam, refrained from commenting, whereas Georgiana had nothing to say. Monty was content to flash a cheeky grin at Elizabeth but Harriette Fitzwilliam had to have her say, no matter how rude nor how polite.

"That one there do you mean Miss Bennet, well it is rather...what I mean to say is that it is..." she sounded out of sorts. "Well, no doubt it is rather snug and cosy, I dare say."

"Oh I must agree Your Ladyship, I dare say it is frightfully snug..."she trailed on for a few moments "...do you not agree Lizzy?" The latter, who had not been paying attention, as her mind had been more agreeably engaged in watching her husband play with his Signet Ring.

"I beg your pardon?" Elizabeth's head shot up, her eyes alert.

"I was just telling Lady Harriette that our Uncle and Aunt Gardiner live in London, but their's is a poky little house in Cheapside." Elizabeth looked from Kitty to Harriette, who looked a little revolted, though not a great deal so. However, Elizabeth felt the colour rise in her cheeks.

"Kitty, indeed you are mistaken, so it is out of the question for me to agree." Harriette's ear perked up and she listened more intently. "You forget yourself Kitty when you say that house, even though we have long passed it, is the largest you have ever seen, your own home Longbourn must be at least thrice that size if not more, and it is not right of you to gossip about our friends homes infront of people you hardly know. Tis' not proper etiquette." Elizabeth's face suddenly darkened and she glared sternly at her sister.

"But-"

"Pray do not interrupt me sister, the Gardiners are goodness and kindness. And you might do well to remember our Uncle is quite wealthy enough, indeed perhaps more so then Papa, and they only live near Cheapside for that was where our Uncle, Aunt Phillips and Mama grew up, and he is loathe to leave the home of his childhood, as Aunt Gardiner is no rush to settle in a larger house in a different part of town and make new aquaintences. In fact, I am rather suprised to hear you snub their abode for you have never been there Kitty. And had you have been you would have seen how elegant it is." Harriette and Monty sliently excused themselves from this private conversation. Kitty looked at her sister with wide eyes.

"Indeed Miss Bennet, I, myself can vouch for what your sister says. The Gardiners home is quite as elegant as any in Richmond and Westminster, and is more then adequately sized for a family who do not spend much time at home." Fitzwilliam added. Kitty made her profound apologies to her sister, brother-in-law and the other inhabitants of the carriage before burying her head in a book of Sonnets, for the remainder of the journey.

As the carriage drew into Grosvner Square, The vast and sprawling building which was the Darcy Townhouse drew into view, and because it was dark, the grand house was all lit up like a fairytale palace. Fitzwilliam, visibally relaxed on seeing his home and Georgiana's features brightened, whereas Elizabeth lolloped back and let out an exasperated cry.

"At last! I was wondering when we would arrive! I am sure the journey from Longbourne to Grosvner Square was not half so long when we travelled down after the wedding! We must have taken a detour." Kitty perked up from where she was nodding off to sleep.

"Indeed Elizabeth, but you must remember that last time around," Fitzwilliam cleared his throat once"you and I were more agreeably engaged, and so did not notice the time. I am certain that with your intelligence, you must assertain, that I am right in this." he finished nonchantly. Elizabeth, raised an eyebrow dryly while Harriette and Monty tried to stifle their giggles, dear Georgiana looked rather bemused and Kitty; rather gormless.

"Oh yes. Indeed." Elizabeth replied sarcastically which raised a smile acroos her husband's face.

Kitty had her face pressed to the glass as she admired the huge houses of Grosvner Sq. wondering wildy which one would she be staying in. She clapped eyes on a corner house one side of the square. The Darcy's, were engaged in conversation but Harriette noticed what the young miss was gazing at.

"My dear Miss Bennet, I could hardly know why you gaze at that house, for tis' not our destination this night, at least." Kitty's shoulders slumped a bit and Georgiana joined the conversation.

"Oh indeed not! That is where the Huntington-Downs live, I pray we do not have to go there any night!" she cried emphatically. Kitty whiped around.

"Tis a shame that the house is not your brother's Miss D-, Lady Geo-...Georgiana, for tis' very handsome. And are the residents of so very awful a nature?" Georgiana was horrified.

"Oh no! They are all ease and friendliness, but I do so hate social engagements. I feel so- awkward." She couldn't quite say what she meant to. Elizabeth, who once mistook her husband's 'awkardness of ease' for pride, empathised with her young sister.

"Ah" Kitty said. All of a sudden, the footman opened one of the carriage doors and Fitzwilliam gracefully exited along with his cousin, the Colonel. He then handed his cousin, his sister, his sister-in-law, and finally his wife out. Though his hands lingering rather too long on the latter's waist. The carriage had pulled up on the inner side of the street of Grosvner Sq. , nearest the park, which was central to the elusive Square. Georgiana then approached Kitty who looked rather overwhelmed at the sheer scale of all and sundry.

"My dear Miss Bennet, if it would put you at ease I should be delighted to point out my home to you." she said as the elder members of the party were clearly not likely to make a move any time soon, as they were in deep discussion.

"Oh yes! I should love that above anything!" Kitty squealed. Georgiana nodded in acknowledgement.

"As you wish." She turned Kitty to the side opposite them, where an enormous house dominated a whole side of the square. Georgiana pointed her out-stretched arm. "There, yonder. The Darcy Townhouse of many a generation, and my home." Kitty could not speak, she was too overcome by the sheer scale of the place, which her sister was Mistress of. Seeing that the rest of the party were headed towards the house the two teenagers also made their way over there. Georgiana was concerned by her friends silence. "Miss Bennet?" no response. "Kitty? Are you quite well?" still, Kitty could not bring herself to reply. "Kitty!" Georgiana said louder grasping the spoken's arm. This roused Kitty from her trance.

"Oh I beg your pardon, pray forgive me." The two then alighted the steps up to the frontdoor, where a butler held the door open, and closed it behind them.

"What is the matter, my sweet, are you displeased with it?" Georgiana said with a tone of alarment.

"Oh gracious no! But tis' all so...so...large. Why tis far bigger then Netherfield, and ti's not even a country manor. Lord I had no idea that you and your brother were so wealthy." Georgiana blushed, as their pelisses were removed from them and they entered the anti-chambre leading to one of the drawing rooms.

"Indeed, my brother is not lacking fortune, but I, I am not so very rich." she said modestly.

"Not rich!" Kitty cried, "Why you have all of thirty-thousand pounds in your own right, which is thirty-thousand pounds more then I shall ever have. And as to my brother-in-law, he is the richest man in England, my dear. Of that I am certain. I dare say he is richer then the Prince Regent himself!" Georgiana mumbled hesitantly in agreement whilst Kitty looked thoughtful. "Even so, your brother has given my sister pin-money of five-thousand a year, and his income his but ten-thousand, so how could he possibly afford to keep two sprawling houses and lord knows how many other landholdings etcetera now he is giving Lizzy _half_ his annual income." Kitty looked satisfied with her fine assessment. Georgiana looked perplexed and stopped walking.

"Ten-thousand? No, my dear Kitty you are quite mistaken, for that is not half his income. Why I know for a fact that Pemberley is easily worth twenty-thousand a year, and his gross worth, well I dare not hazard a guess. I fear you have been misguided, for Fitzwilliam's income must be forty-thousand, if not fifty! At the very least." Georgiana, said mater of factly.

"Fou-...FIFT-...good god." Thus was all Kitty could muster. Their conversation was terminated, and Kitty was left to ponder what she had learnt. Could it be possible that Lizzy, Jane, Bingley, and even Papa already knew of this? She then reached the large oak door and went to open it. Georgiana, upon seeing the door was firmly shut gasped, and started waving her hands about hysterically.

"Oh no! Kitty do not-" Too late. Kitty had burst the door open with eagerness but came across her sister, Elizabeth, and Darcy in a most unorthadox position infront of the hearth. Elizabeth, ever sensible, steady, Elizabeth was stood with her arms clasped soundly around her husband's neck and the two were kissing passionatley. Darcy held her tight in his arms, and showed no signs of letting go. Perhaps Elizabeth, was wild and free spirited after all, Kitty thought. She quietly closed the door and backed off. Though the door shut with a loud clunk. When she turned around she saw Georgiana stood, wuth one hand, across her face and shaking her head.

"And now, you have learnt just _why_ nobody opens closed doors when the Master and Mistress are at home." She said. Kitty looked a tad falbergasted.

"Oh, now I understand. But pray, do they always act thus?" she asked curiosly to which Georgiana nodded.

"Oh yes, one does become accustomed to it though I was suprised in Elizabeth's treatment of my brother at first. She teased him incesently yet the more she does, the happier he is. I am afraid, I still do find it a little odd." Kitty burst out laughing.

"Yes, Lizzy, spares no mercy for anyone, even her husband it appears. But I am very shocked to see Darcy act thus. I always though him so dull and proper." she said, more to herself then anyone in particular.

"My brother is very proper, though I would never have called him dull. He is the best person in the world! Save for Elizabeth!" Kitty laughed at the girl's naiivity.

"I daresay but-" she stopped and whirled around when she heard the clock chiming. "Oh la! Tis' midnight already." Georgiana nodded in ascent.

"Why yes, indeed. I think perhaps we should retire to our chambers now." she made towards the hallway. Kitty just stood there.

"Oh yes, of course. But should not you or I tell Lizzy or Darcy what the time is, for they must surely be as tired as us." Georgiana smiled.

"No, no, that will not be necessary. I am certain they know the time. Besides, I doubt they shall retire for a while yet, they shall...have much to do." With that she bade Kitty goodnight and elegantly climbed the large marble staircase. Kitty watched her, none the wiser then before._ Perhaps she is not as naiive as I though aftter all._ Kitty thought. Then she herself went up to bed, not before spending many minutes gazing at the sheer elegance of the building and all the portraits, which bore resemblences to her brother-in-law and Georgiana.

As soon as she heard the door clang shut, Elizabeth broke away from the kiss and looked in that direction, whilst Darcy still held her, and was nuzzling her ear, and neck lovingly.

"My dear husband, I fear we have been discovered." she said in no particular manner. Fitzwilliam groaned.

"Then let them live happy with that knowledge and leave us in peace." he mumbled dryly into her hair. Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, and looked to the heavens for strength.

"Fitzwilliam..." the siad continued his ministrations to her ear. Elizabeth sighed, she was going to have to play dirty.

"Fitzwilliam George Darcy." her husband looked her in the eye.

"Yes my dearest, lovliest Elizabeth?" he said adoringly. Elizabeth's eyes sparkled with mischeaf.

"I think it high time I put you to bed Sir." she said teasingly. Fitzwilliam scooped her up in his muscular arms, and grinned. Making Elizabeth yelp; startled.

"Nay Elizabeth Darcy. I think it is high I time, I took you to bed." he said emphasizing 'Elizabeth Darcy.' Elizabeth grinned.

"Oh very well then, Sir, I see you shall not be gain set but hmm-" she trailed off in thought.

"What is it my dear?"

"Elizabeth Darcy."

"Yes, my love. That is your name." he said, his heart swelling with pride.

"I still like the sound of that, very much indeed." she said teasingly.

"And I hope, you shall continue to do so for-" before he could continue, Elizabeth interupted him.

"Forever." she whispered. before leaning up to kiss him, as Fitzwilliam's long legs swiftly took them from room, to room, and up the stairs...

****

To be Continued...

The rest of the chapter is coming soon, to a computor screen near you. Leave me a review and tell me what you think. This is only section A of Part 11, section B will be uplaoded soon, so keep checking back. This chapter was a bit more Kitty-Georgiana orientated that I wanted but I THINK it works well. A little bit of LizzyDarcy fluff at the end. Sorry to those who though it a bit more an the adult side then I usually write. In Section B Lizzy is going to be overcome with Society wanting to know her, and will hardly have any time with Darcy: who in his turn blames the peerage for the lack of communication he and his wife are having now. Also there's Lizzy and Georgiana's first trip to Almacks and they even grace the halls of Sir William's beloved St. James. All in all, it is a bit overwhelming, and where is Jane, when Lizzy needs her most? Kitty on the other hand, spends far to much time spying on Colonel Fitzwilliam and Harriette, begins to act rather like a snob.


End file.
